The Keeper's Secrets
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: La familia guarda más secretos de lo que ella se imaginaba. ¿Qué pasa cuando ClockWork envía a Danny a vigilarla? ¡No lo lean!... no digan que no se los advertí xd XD
1. Chapter 1

I dont Own Danny Phantom...

Sin-NaMe: jajaja no se porque lo escribí en ingles XD... BANANA!

Ale: Estás loca

Sin-NaMe: Lo sé ^^... 'Normal Lives' -Ale y otros- me pertenece *w*... Enserio XD

Ale: Por lo menos aquí ya no soy un ser sobrenatural ^w^ *me mira* ¿o si? ¬¬

Sin-NaMe: ... ah...

Danny: ...Al fic!

* * *

Ale´s POV

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, me quedaba dormida en clases, me llamaban la atención por llegar tarde, nos dejaban mucha tarea y esperaban que la hiciéramos para el día siguiente. La mayoría de chicos en el colegio molestan a todo el mundo, el año pasado empezaron otra forma de molestarse indirectamente sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta de esto… Y sorprendentemente me llevo bien con algunos de ellos.

"Dámelo" decía con una sonrisa sospechosa

"Dime una razón" respondí

"Porque no es tuyo" dijo mientras miraba el portaminas que tenía en mi mano el portaminas de William

"William me lo ha prestado" dije mientras rayaba mi carpeta

"Sólo Dámelo" casi grita

La profesora volteo "Para los que no saben que deben de guardar silencio durante un examen se los estoy avisando ahora"

"No se lo des" susurraba William

"Dámelo" decía Patrick

"Dime una razón" volví a repetir

Se puso pensativo por un momento "Porque eres buena gente" sonrío forzadamente

"No te creo" dije y puse el portaminas al lado de la ventana

Patrick cogió el portaminas y William intento quitárselo pero no pudo. Él empezó a jugar con el objeto casi terminando por destruirlo. Puse cara nerviosa… _Creo que no debí ponerlo allí _dije para mis adentros.

"Lo asesinaste" susurre mientras Patrick intentaba arreglarlo hasta que se lo dio a William

Mira a Patrick "Si lo malograste me la pagas" aviso mientras miraba su portaminas

"Ves" repetí "lo asesinaste"

"Lo intente arreglar" me contesto "William lo empeoro"

"Ya está" murmuro William viendo a su preciado portaminas arreglado

Ya habíamos terminado el examen de ingles cuando me di cuenta que la profesora de matemáticas había entrado y estaba explicando un tema nuevo. Ignore la pizarra y me empecé a garabatear la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno, luego saqué otro cuaderno y empecé a continuar con la historia que desde los 6 años seguía escribiendo. Stephani, mi compañera de asiento me decía que debía seguirlo porque era interesante aunque yo creía lo contrario. Entonces Daniella volteo y me pregunto que hacia y obviamente le respondí.

"¿Qué escribes?" me pregunto Patrick confundido

"Ya lo dije" respondí mientras seguía escribiendo

Suspiro "No me gusta escribir y menos leer historias" comentó Daniella la compañera de sitio de Patrick

"Dámelo, quiero leerlo"

"No" respondí sin dudarlo guardando mi cuaderno debajo de mi carpeta

"Solo yo lo leo" dijo Stephani, lo sacó y empezó a leer. Suspiro "¿Sigues escribiendo sobre 'Danny'? ¿No te aburres de escribir siempre sobre el mismo personaje?"

Encogí mis hombros "Las historias de Desiree o Walker son aburridas para mí" cogí el cuaderno "Además, al final siempre aparece Danny ¿o no?"

"Supongo que en algo tienes razón" mira mis dibujos "¿No sería genial que fueran reales?" me pregunto sonriendo

Dije 'sí' con la cabeza, no había pensado en eso. Pero si existieran. Para mí... sería extraño

~en otra parte del mundo~

ClockWork veía a Danny y por otro lado a Ale. Él sabía todo, pero lo que nadie sabía era que el propio maestro del tiempo no sabía acerca de los problemas que se apróximaban a la vida de la joven. Sólo sabía que debía de unir al halfa con ella. Alejandra no lo sabía, pero ella estaba escribiendo sobre fantasmas que en verdad existen, ella escribía historias con ellos pensando que simplemente salían de su imaginación. Si los unía podría saber que iba a pasar, además, sabía que ese era -de todas formas- el destino de Danny.

"Time Out" susurra y le pone un medallón a Danny

"¿ClockWork?" pregunta confundido el joven halfa "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te quiere proponer un trabajo, Daniel" le responde "un trabajo que no te podré proponer en otra ocasión"

"¿Y cuál es?" vuelve a preguntar

"Primero debes de aceptar la misión" dice cambiando a su forma adulta "Verás que no te arrepentirás"

"Acepto la misión" responde algo dudoso "Ahora dime ¿qué es este trabajo tan único que me ibas a proponer?"

"Vigilar a la..."

* * *

Sin-NaMe: Ja! no puse que es Ale... Mmmm hablando de ella esta aburrido su parte D:

Danny: Si...

Ale: *mira a Danny* ¿Te conozco?

Danny: N-no ^^U

Sin-NaMe: ^^U... pero vas a conocer luego de que fusione tu vida con la de DP pero para que sea más interesante por el momento :D...*veo a Ale* y si te disfrazo de banana?

Ale: * alejándose* Olvídalo...

Sin-NaMe: Necesito chistes estúpidos D:

Danny: ¿Para qué si son estúpidos? -_-

Sin-NaMe: No ._. enserio, necesito chistes XD

Ale: -_- ... manden chistes antes de que cuente chistes tontos xd

Sin-NaMe: Hey! No digo chistes tontos...

Ale: ...

Danny: ... Reviews!


	2. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
